Lance (Pokémon)
|-|FR/LG= |-|HG/SS= |-|LGPE= Summary Lance (ワタル Wataru) is a Dragon-type Trainer, a member of the Kanto Elite Four in Pokémon Red, Blue, Fire Red and Leaf Green. 3 years later, after Red and Blue left the Indigo Plateau, he became Pokémon Champion of Kanto in Gold, Silver, Crystal, HeartGold and SoulSilver. Later on, he participated in the Pokémon World Tournament in Black 2 and White 2. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C | High 7-A | At least High 7-A | At least High 7-A Name: Lance Origin: Pokémon Gender: Male | Male for his Pokémon team. Age: Late Teens to Early 20s (FR/LG) | Early to Mid 20s (HG/SS) | Late 20s to Early 30s (B2/W2) Classification: Pokémon Trainer, Elite Four Member | Pokémon Champion Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Healing | Superhuman Physical Characteristics and Breath Attack All, Flight (Several Pokémon), Can lower the opponent attack via Intimidate, Darkness Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Gyarados, Energy Manipulation, Paralysis Inducement Dragonair, Air Manipulation, Rock Manipulation, Can lower the opponent speed, Energy Manipulation Aerodactyl, Air Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Dragonite | Can lower the opponent attack via Intimidate, Water Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Ice Manipulation Gyarados, Paralysis Inducement, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Dragonite, Rock Manipulation, Air Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation Aerodactyl, Air Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Shadow Manipulation Charizard | Ice Manipulation, Fire Manipulation Dragonite, Can lower the opponent attack via Intimidate, Darkness Manipulation, Earth and Rock Manipulation Salamence, Water Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Energy Manipulation Kingdra, Fire Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation Hydreigon, Earth and Rock Manipulation Haxorus, Energy Manipulation, Earth Manipulation Flygon, Can Dynamax his Pokémon Attack Potency: Street level | Large Mountain level (Stronger than Bruno and Agatha) | At least Large Mountain level (Superior to his previous peak) | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than before. Capable of fighting the likes of Red and Cynthia) Speed: Peak Human | Relativistic+ (The Swiftest of the Elite Four) | Relativistic+ (Faster than before) | Relativistic+ (Comparable to Red) Lifting Strength: Athletic Human | At least Class G (Stronger than Bruno’s Machamp) | At least Class G | At least Class G (Comparable to Blue) Striking Strength: Street Class | Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class | At least Large Mountain Class Durability: Street level | Large Mountain level (Took hits from Red’s Team, who already defeated Agatha) | At least Large Mountain level (Stronger than the Elite Four) | At least Large Mountain level (Comparable to Red's, Cynthia's and others Champions teams) Stamina: High. | Very high for his Team. Range: Standard melee range. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range to extended melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. | Standard melee range, tens of kilometers on the Pokémon and move. Standard Equipment: Pokéballs and Full Restores | His Pokémon have "hold items". Intelligence: Gifted (As a Champion, and previous Elite Four member, Lance should posses a lot of experience in battle, as well as knowledge in Pokemon Battles, a knowledge superior to that of the Elite Four and the Gym Leaders) Weaknesses: Normal human weaknesses | Varies depending in the Pokemon, but the majority is weak to Ice, Dragon and Fairy type attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: A full list of the Pokémon he has and the moves they can learn. Key: By Himself | Elite Four Team (Gen 1) | Champion Team (Gen 2) | World Champion Tournament Team (Gen 5) Pokémon Team Elite Four Battle 600px-130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. 148Dragonair.png|Dragonair, The Dragon Pokémon. 148Dragonair.png|Dragonair, The Dragon Pokémon. 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokémon. 149Dragonite.png|Dragonite, The Dragon Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry Champion Battle 600px-130Gyarados.png|Gyarados, The Atrocious Pokémon. 149Dragonite.png|Dragonite, The Dragon Pokémon. 149Dragonite.png|Dragonite, The Dragon Pokémon. 142Aerodactyl.png|Aerodactyl, The Fossil Pokémon. 600px-006Charizard.png|Charizard, The Flame Pokémon. 149Dragonite.png|Dragonite, The Dragon Pokémon. Hold Item: Sitrus Berry World Champion Tournament 149Dragonite.png|Dragonite, The Dragon Pokémon. Hold Item: Focus Sash 600px-373Salamence.png|Salamence, The Dragon Pokémon. Hold Item: Expert Belt 600px-230Kingdra.png|Kingdra, The Dragon Pokémon. Hold Item: Scope Lens 600px-635Hydreigon.png|Hydreigon, The Brutal Pokémon. Hold Item: White Herb 768px-612Haxorus.png|Haxorus, The Axe Jaw Pokémon. Hold Item: Choice Scarf 330Flygon.png|Flygon, The Mystic Pokémon. Hold Item: Power Herb Gallery 1520725681829.gif 1520718599096.gif tumblr_odyyq6zfrP1s87y5ho3_540.gif Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Pokemon Category:Pokemon Trainers Category:Elite Four Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Summoners Category:Final Bosses Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Flight Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Energy Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Air Users Category:Earth Users Category:Water Users Category:Ice Users Category:Fire Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Shadow Users Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7 Category:Dynamax Users